The Taste of Coco
by Diamond Dahlia
Summary: An okay date


Taste of Coco

It was a chilling and crisp winter's day, when we had our first date. One week after thanksgiving break everyone was starting to get into the full swing of Christmas. You know hot chocolate, peppermint, etc. We scheduled him to pick me around 4 o'clock, but I heard no knock. I waited for an hour and with each growing minute I felt angrier, more frustrated, and sadder. The only way I know how to describe heartache. "I've been stood up," I said to myself over and over again as my eyes started to feel swollen and my vision became hazy.

My mom, after many short intervals of checking to make sure I was okay, sat down next to me and looked into the mirrors of my soul. She stared at me in the only part where I was never able to lie, and at that moment she knew how hurt I was. "Aw, honey", she said as she enveloped me with her arms. At that moment all the swelling and haziness was put into droplets of water that cascaded across my cheeks. I hugged her back tight as I buried my face in her neck to hide my tears, though I know she felt the warmth of the tears on her shoulder. "There's plenty of nice young boys out there for you." She said as she started to lull me back in forth, as if I was wearing pampers. I wiped my tears, gave her a kiss, excused myself from her embrace, and headed towards my room. I loved my mom dearly, but something in the manner of which she comforts me feels condescending. It makes me feel too weak and too incompetent to even stand on independently. I know that the aspect of a condescending nature was not intentional, and never will be.

The first thing I did when I arrived in my room was lock the door. Privacy is a major concern for me and for my parents as well. The next action I enacted was to flop on my bed. I felt the coolness of my bed sheets, which were as white as cream. My pillow felt so soft almost as if it were made of feathers. The bed seemed to mold itself into my body's structure. "I'll never speak to him again," I muttered to myself as I began to drift off, still in my school clothes with my shoes on. I would focus on one object in my room and doze off. Then realize I was dozing off and focus on another object. It was a rather vicious cycle, which happened about six to seven times. Then, a moment with boisterous was initiated by a knock at the door. I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand "7:36", I muttered to myself with hate. Then I dashed to the door and grabbed my mom's hand before she opened it. She looked me in my eyes again and a quick revelation of what was going to happen shot through hers. "Try not to cause a scene on our door step", she said as she walked away with a smirk on her face. I inhaled, then exhaled then open the door. There he was presenting his stupid face on my doorstep. I wanted to punch him in his face, but the only thing that was holding me back was civility. I also wanted to kiss him, but the only thing holding me back was the fact that I also wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hi, sorry I'm late", he said with a stupid embarrassed and quirky grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah… I know I'm so sorry I was helping my mom with something, and then there was a delay on the subway and then… were you…?"

There was a stop in his speech, and with the sight of my semi puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, he answered his own question. In the next neon second I saw disappointment and self-loathing over take his eyes in the s

imple action of his pupils dilating. The next second he grabbed my wrist and hauled me with him on the sidewalk where he continued walking.

"Hey!" I heard my mom shout form the doorsteps. "Don't worry Mrs. G I will have him back at an appropriate time," He said walking only slightly slower with his hand waving goodbye back to her with the same quirky smile, and his other hand still clutching my wrist. I followed him embarrassed by the fact that he noticed I was crying previous to his arrival, and because this was the first time anyone other than my parents held my hand in public. We stopped in front of a café. He let go of my hand to run into the crowded place, and peculiarly exited as fast as he went in with two hot drinks in his hands. He handed me one and I took a sip. As satisfaction grew on my face, so did it claim his.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked inquisitive about the answer.

"I tasted on your breath the last time..." He said as he flushed up a little.

"Can you guess mine?"

"Easy"

"Oh and how did you guess?"

"You always have packets of it in your trash can." I stopped embarrassed of what I said. "It's not like I'm a stalker or anything! They are just at the top of your trash bin every time I go to throw something away!"

"Mmmhmm." He hummed in a manner that was to be jocular and also suggest that I was the type to go rummaging through people's trash.

My face grew beet red and also slightly pouty. It was always a reflex of mine to have a pouty face when I got teased about something, and whenever I caught a glimpse of my face that way I thought it was ugly. He on the other hand thinks it's cute, so he tries to tease me whenever he can, but nothing to actually frustrate me too bad.

"I'm just kidding." He finally said breaking the ice and allowing the red glow in my face to die down.

"You butt." I said nearly more childishly than my pouty face

The next part of our date took us to Central Park the frost was throughout the air that night. It was cold, sensational, crisp, and refreshing. With every breath I inhaled I let sit in my lungs for ten seconds, only to inevitably leave and create a cloud of water vapor in the air. The view was fueled with a winter wonderland at night and millions of city lights lit beyond it. We sat on a bench next to each other yet still apart.

"Sorry we had to have such a sucky first date." He said as he took a sip of his beverage

"No, I enjoyed it, although I didn't enjoy wha…"

He interrupted, "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you question my affection, even though all of the odds of today were stacked against me. I just ask for you to know that it was purely unintentional, and that I would never play with your or anyone else's heart."

"Especially yours." He muttered and motioned for my hand.

"Neither I yours." I muttered as I grabbed his hand

"Oh! I almost forgot", He said as he held out a gift messily wrapped "think of it as an early Christmas gift."

I unwrapped the present as he watched intently. Inside of the package was a motley and lengthy scarf. The colors consisted of green and red with white silhouetted Christmas trees and snowflakes.

"It's extremely nice, but why is it so long?"

"It was made for two."

"Oh…. Then why don't we use it now then"

We wrapped around the scarf around both of our necks so we scooted closely in together. When I was wrapping it around his neck I had to get uncomfortably close to his face. I saw him blush a little, and knew where are next topic of conversation was going.

"You remember Thursday on thanksgiving break?"

"I don't recall"

"When we were playing video games and you…"

I chocked on some of my beverage remembering the thought.

"Yes… W-what about it?"

"Well you kissed me." He stated with a smug smirk.

"Well after that I tried to leave to save myself from further embarrassment, b-but you pulled me back down and then your lips locked with mine." I pointed out which made him embarrassed.

"And then we sat there content gazing into each other's eyes i-it was nice…"

"Yeah", I added laughter to ease the tension.

The rest of the evening was filled with silence and the essence of content, as we sat finishing our favored beverages, gazing at the view in our scarf made for two. The evening was interrupted by a beep emanating from his wrist.

"Well time to go home.", he said.

The walk home was silent and awkward. Both of our minds were focused on how to end our date. I took off our scarf off before walking home in embarrassment of seeming to lovey dovey. He didn't mind. Then the moment arrived, the goodnight kiss. He gazed at me through piercing eyes.

"Goodnight.", I said.

"Goodnight.", He said almost instantly after me.

There was a brief hiatus in our departing conversation and we were only into the second sentence. Then he grabbed my chin and brought my lips to his. We pressed them together feverishly and soon after I could feel his tongue asking for entry, which was granted passage. His mouth was so full and moist. Our mouth swirled back and forth in each other's mouth. He was fighting for dominance, in which I replied by fighting back a little, but ultimately giving in. His tongue felt so warm and the wetness of our mouths produced loud noises. We could taste each other's favored beverage of the others breath. I knew it was time to separate the moment I let out a loud and highly effeminate moan. I broke apart and he wiped away a bridge of saliva that would've gotten bigger had we had not had our noses and fore head together.

"Talk about fireworks." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said highly embarrassed.

"You're actually pretty good." He stated knowing it would lighten my shade of red.

"That's actually a lovely complement coming from a mouth like yours."

We both giggled.

"Goodnight Billy Bee."

I chuckled at the sappy term of endearment he endowed upon me, and endowed him with an even sappier one.

"Goodnight Teddy Bear"

We both chuckled.

Finally we separated and a long and lovely night was put to an end. I went straight to my room. Mom and dad were already asleep. I removed my most of my clothes excluding my shirt and underwear. This time the vicious cycle did not occur. I fell asleep going over the highlights of my day. I knew that he was probably doing the same in bed as he reminisced over the taste of, my favorite, chamomile tea in his mouth. I did the same thinking about the sweet taste of his lips. That night my dreams were spent on Theodore, his stupid face, and the taste of coco.


End file.
